The invention relates to a conveying device to bring together individual packages from at least one transfer conveyor onto a discharge conveyor, as it is disclosed for example in GB 2 114 521 A, U.S. Pat No. 4,054,201 or also DE 10 2007 034 519 A1.
In the case of prior-art conveying devices the individual packages move from two transfer conveyors on parallel spaced-apart tracks onto a broader aligning conveyor, on which they are urged together onto a narrower track by means of a guide element or guide conveyor arranged diagonally to the conveying direction of the aligning conveyor and at the end of the aligning conveyor are taken over by a discharge conveyor.
Such an arrangement at higher conveying speeds is associated with the disadvantage that the individual packages, arriving on the transfer conveyors at sometimes substantial relative velocities, bump against the guide element and/or the guide conveyor, which can lead to damage.